Bleach : My way
by Tal lan solus
Summary: this is a story about Karin taking Ichigo's place in the story line of the anime show called 'Bleach'. And Ichigo has a past that the same as Isshin. Ichigo will still be a main Character. Paring Ichigo x , and Karin x Toushiro
1. Chapter 1

1Bleach: my way

Hey everyone this is just a story plot that came to me. I want to make this an Ichigo x Mashiro bu it's your choice. In this story Karin will take Ichigo's place in the real bleach series.

Also to let you know I'm hungry and need some food, and I don't own bleach but this story I do own.

Does anyone know a good site for a translator so I could give Ichigo some new moves. Karin need her own zanpoktou and moves, again it's your choice.

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Zanpoktou / Inner Hollow talking"**

'_**Zanpoktou / Inner Hollow thoughts'**_

***************************************

Hello everyone my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and this is my past, I was actually the youngest captain of the Gobantai(1). If you don't believe me then you should see for yourself- not now but later- but for now let me tell you about me.

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Rank: Gobantai taichou

Age: 225 years old (been taichou(2) for 80 years) Look 16

Zanpoktou's(3) name: Zangetsu(4)

Shikai(5): Slice through the heavens, Zangetsu (looks like a human size butcher's knife)

Bankai(6): Tensa Zangetsu(7) (looks like a regular zanpoktou but slightly longer pitch black, swastika, red handle and 7 chains connected to the hilt of the sword).

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 189 (I look muscular not over muscular but lean fighter look)

I no longer belong in soul society I was transferred to the Zero division(I was consider a prodigy even though I didn't care; I was strong if not stronger than the sou-taichou(8) but that power came with a price). I felt that my fuku-taichou(9) could handle my spot and he gave his old position to third seat Azien Sosuke.

But later on when I found out some disturbing news that Soul Society exiled Captain Urahara Kiske so I decide to see what happen and I was sad at what I saw.

So I fled with my friends : Yoruichi Shihouin , Isshin Shiba (10), Kido Corp Capt. Tessai and the now former taicho and fuku-taicho. It been 110 years since then. Well you know the saying 'Forget the past be in the present and wait for the future.'

Now that you know that much about me let us being our adventure.

***************************************

(The beginning of the bleach series) ( Karin's POV)

Hey, the name is Kurosaki Karin. Ever since I was little I could see spirits but not just me my twin sister, Yuzu, could too. She cant see them but she could sense them.

My cousin Ichigo can't sense them which I found strange but then again I see ghost which made me the strange one, although he is my cousin he's really nice me and Yuzu like sister so I call him Ichi-nii.

Mine and Yuzu mother died of an unknown cause but the only thing I could remember was that Ichi-nii came home with injuries because he was with mom that time(Ichigo for got his soul pill so he had to fight the hollow in the gigai(11)and it been 90 years ago when he fought a hollow(12)).

My dad, Kurosaki Isshin or Goat-chin as me and Ichi-nii calls him, can't see them either. He doesn't need to see ghost to be called crazy because every morning he would always jump and attack Ichi-nii while yelling "GOOOOOD MOOOORRRNING ICHIGO" at the top of his lungs.

Which led to a scrap between him and Ichi-nii for a good 5 minutes when Ichigo ended it with an elbow to the face while walking away while saying "crazy old man needs his daily medicine".

We live in a clinic that was own by Goat-beard.

Today I was walking home from school with Yuzu because we are the same age, same height, different hair color: my color is dark almost black while her's is a ginger color. We have different personalities too. She is very kind while I take after Ichi-nii with the scowl look.

***************************************

(Third POV)

As Karin and Yuzu was walking from their school to their clinic/house. They saw a bunch of skateboarders and a little girls with a chain on her chest.

The skateboarders totally ignore the girl. _'She must be a ghost' _thought Karin _'better make sure'_.

"Yuzu ?" Karin asked her twin as her eyes never left the spirit.

"Yeah Karin-chan ?".

"Can you sense any spirts here ?" Karin asked.

"I do." the other twin replied.

Then suddenly the sound of shatter glass could be heard. The twins then saw the sad look on the girls face like she was about to cry.

"Hey you punks." an angry voiced yelled. Everybody turn their head to see Ichigo with his usual scowl in place. _'Ichi-Nii/Nii-San' _the twin thought _'what is he doing here ?'_.

" Do you know that an old lady's granddaughter died here " shouted an enraged Ichigo, "she also put a flower in the glass bottle of water which you fags knocked over, you people should have more respect for the dead."

Then he got a brilliant idea, the started grinning evilly.

"How about I teach it to you." He then ran at one and kicked him in back of his legs to make him kneel on the floor.

He then kicked the other making him fall on his face. He then turns to the rest of skater to see them running away.

He then walk towards broken glass bottle and said, "I'll get you a new one tomorrow." Almost as if he could see the spirit (which he still can he is just making it look like he staring into space).

He turn to Yuzu and Karin, smiled and said "Come on lets go home."

Yuzu and Karin both nodded their head as they walked with their cousin.

Karin then asked "Ne, Ichi-nii why are you here ?"

"Goat-chin told me to pick you guys up." Ichigo replies.

"That real nice of Tou-san." Yuzu replied with a bright smile.

***************************************

(Kurosaki clinic)

As the Kurosaki trio walk in to the clinic the oldest of the three was suddenly kicked in the face.

The other two turn their head to the only person who can do that.

Isshin stood over Ichigo with a victory grin. "You should never let your guard down Ichigo" said an enthusiastic Isshin.

Then suddenly a fist shot up and slam against a gloating Isshin's chin.

Then Ichigo shot up with a glare and said "I need to buy something for school I'll be back for dinner".

"Remember dinner is at 7:30 sharp" said Isshin. With that Ichigo left. Then he stopped at the door when he hearing Karin saying "Can I come with you ?"

Ichigo looks at her for a second before shrugging his shoulder and motion for her to follow.

***************************************

(Ichigo and Karin)

Ichigo and Karin was walking down a busy street.

Then they both when inside the mall. Ichigo then walk to the school supply aisle in the mall with Karin following him.

Ichigo then turned to Karin and asked "Hey Karin why do you want to come with me ?"

"I don't know." Karin replied. Ichigo the sweat dropped at that response.

"Ne Ichi-Nii what are you looking for anyways ?"

He replied with a " Kiego keeps on losing his materials an since we're good friend I let him borrow some of mine." he said 'good friend' in a sarcastic tone.

After a few minutes of buying school supplies. Ichigo and Karin then walked in a crowed street again.

Then suddenly Karin saw a spirit run down the crowd then something followed it something big and ugly. A giant with a white pig mask ran after the girl.

The monster was about to grab the girl when another girl popped wearing a black sihakusyou with purple hair that came down to her shoulders and a regular sword. She had on straw sandals. She stood 4'7" with purple almost black hair with black eyes. Here eyes look cold and distance with a little bit of warmth.

She then jump and slice the monster in the arm. Then suddenly attack it again by slicing it's mask.

The monster slowly evaporates into thin air.

When Karin was about to speak the girl disappeared. She turns to Ichigo who had a look of concern on his face.

"Karin ?" Ichigo ask. "What are you looking at ?"

Karin just turned to him and replied with a"Nothing Ichi-Nii."

'_What is that ?' _Karin wondered _'What was happened to that monster did it die?'_

_*************************************** _(Ichigo's POV)

'_What the hell' _Ichigo angrily thought_ 'that Shinigami ,she could just lure it somewhere else instead of fighting it in a crowded area.'_

I then looked at Karin. She was staring into spaces that the Shinigami and hollow once occupied.

"Karin" I started "what are you looking at ?"

She was snapped out of her gaze and turned to me and replied with "Nothing Ichi-nii."

'_Nothing?' _I thought _'The way you just stared didn't make it look like nothing.'_

I then decide it was time to comes home. I look at my watch and it read 7:00

I then turned at Karin again. "Its time to come home for dinner."

She nodded to me and we left for our home/clinic.

***************************************

(Karin POV)

'_What was that'_ I thought _'Ichi-nii just ask me a question and I replied with nothing but I want to tell him everything.'_

"Ne Ichi-nii ?" as I looked up at him while we walk home.

"Yes Karin."

" What doyou tink happens when you die ?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as if not expecting her to ask him that question, but he shook his head no.

I just thought with a sight _'If only you knew what really happen to the dead.'_

I started to think about the event that transpired a few moment ago in front of me.

I then shook my head _'No it was nothing' _I thought to myself _'It was all my imagination.'_

Something inside of me was telling me it wasn't my imagination but I chose to ignore it as we continue home .

***************************************

(Third POV)

As Karin and Ichigo reach the front door. Ichigo turned the doorknob and then went inside the dinner/living room of the house.

He was then kicked in the face then hit then went sailing to the right wall.

"My boy I told you to never let your guard down."said a grinning Isshin. But then Isshin was sent flying head first to the other wall by a piss-off Strawberry.

"God damnit old man!" Ichigo yelled as Isshin got up.

Just when Isshin was about to yell back Yuzu then appeared in the living room.

She looked at Ichigo with a smile and said "Well come home Onii-san."

"Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo replied as he forgotten Isshin at the current moment "do you need help with dinner ?"

Yuzu nodded with a bigger smile.

As Yuzu and Ichigo went into the kitchen to prepared dinner Isshin turned to Karin.

"Hello my beautiful daughter would you like to help me set up the table for dinner with our combine efforts it would done faster." He stated with a thumbs up at Karin.

Karin just looked at him blankly and said "No".

Isshin had comical tears running down his face. He then ran to the enlarge picture of a women with long ginger hair and an angelic face. She had a smile that would make anyone smile along with her.

" My dear Maski-chan our daughter is becoming rebellious." as he cried to the picture.

Karin just sighed and rolled her eyes at her father.

***************************************

(Dinner Time)

Dinner at the Kurosakis' is the only time they acted like a normal family.

"Hey Goat-chin I got invited to listen to Chad's band at 7:45 the gig doesn't start until 8 o' clock, so I wont be home until 10."

All Isshin did was nod and continued eating.

After dinner was done Ichigo went up upstairs to get change. He then came back down later wearing a black short sleeve button-up shirt with red marking from the bottom of his shirt to the collar with a matching black jeans with grayish silver at the pockets with matching black shoes.

"Well I'm of see ya later." With that Ichigo left.

Once he was outside he scene a shinigami's presence.

'_Even though I might be rusty I still could sense a shinigami's presence especially an unseated member.' _Ichigo thought at the shinigami.

'If anything happens the shinigami could handle it.' With those final thought Ichigo left to go to Chad's gig.

***************************************

(The Shinigami's POV)

As I was searching for any reaming hollow my scenes was blocked by a large reistu (that's how you spell it right). Maybe I should investigate it to see why there high level riestu is doing here.

My detection led me to a house like clinic.

***************************************(Regular point POV)

We see Karin in the room she and Yuzu shared but she is the only one in the room Yuzu is helping Isshin clean up.

Just then her window open then the same figure from earlier today. She landed on the floor gracefully and looked around as if she was investigating a crime scene.

Karin looked on with caution and curiosity as the fighre looked around the room.

Then Karin said "Hey you." the figure ignored her.

This pissed Karin off and she yelled "Hey."which spooked the figure.

The figure turn asked with a surprise tone"You could see me?"

Karin had a twitch on her eyes and said "Yea."

"Now what the hell are you doing in here ?"

The person replied with a "I scene a large reistu in this place."

Karin just had WTF look on her face and said very slowly "I don't know what your talking about but I'm going to call the cops."

"Bakudo #1:Sai (13)

With those word said Karin's hand were tied behind her with an invisible force.

With the sudden change in force Karin fell on her stomach and look at the figure and to her surprise she was the same one at the crowed street.

"You," Karin started " you were the one I saw this at the crowed street."

The shinigami looked at her and said " You see spirits well maybe if I explain it to you you'll understand."

She then proceed to take out a sketch pad and drew some crude-looking bunnies, at which Karin sweat dropped at.

"You see when people die they become a plus with a chain in the middle of their chest." she stopped and let the information sink in Karin's head.

"They either get send to soul society via konso'd by shinigami like me," as the pointed to the right side of the sketch book which had a pinkish red background and red hearts "or they become hollow like the one you saw earlier they devour pluses."as she pointed to the other side of the sketch pad that had lighting background and crappy rabbit drawings.

"Now do you understand? " the shinigami asked.

All Karin did was nodding nonchalantly and then she screamed "I understand that you are crazy and your drawing are crap."

The shinigami just had a twitch in her eyes, because her 'beautiful' drawings were being called crap, as she watch Karin squirming to get up.

Just the Karin stopped and ask " Did you hear that? "

"Hear what? " was her reply.

"Hear that roar."

"What roar? " Just when the shinigami ask that question she sense a hollow's reistu.

'_Why didn't I sense that but she can ?' _was the shinigami's thought.

***************************************

(Somewhere else)

We see the girl from the beginning of the story being chase by a fish-like monster thing with a hole threw it's chest. When the girl tripped and fell the monster went to grab the girl.

The girl just close yes knowing it was the end of the rope. But the pain never came she open her eyes to see the abomination that was chasing her was sniff the air like a K-9 hound finding a suspect.

"There is a big reistu here." With those words the creature left the girl alone and when after the large untamed riestu signature. (You guys know who right ? If not keep on reading to find out.)

***************************************

(Karin's room)

We see Karin and the Shinigami arguing about what could cause the loud noise.

Just then a loud noise accompany with a loud scream the sounds a lot like Yuzu's.

Just then Yuzu open the door " Karin run." was all she said as blacken out and fell with a thud.

Karin just stayed there eyed wide at the situation and then remember "Dad".

With those word she has to find a way to save her family.

"Wait." screamed the shinigami.

Karin didn't stop she jut keep on running and almost tripped down the stairs with the shinigami behind her.

Then Karin tried to move her hand so she could grab something to use against her attacker.

The Death god just yell "What are you doing?

Using brute strength to undo a kido will hurt your soul."

Karin didn't listen within a few seconds she unbound her hand and left a surprise death god standing in her house.

As soon she came outside she saw a fish-like creature thing standing still then it turned and looked at her and said with determination "My what a powerful reistu if I were to devour you I would be a Gillian."

Karin just rushed at it because two reason 1)she didn't understand what the hell it was saying. 2) she was not going to let this freak hurt her family.

But her attempt of driving the monster away was gone as she narrowly dodge the monster giant fist.

Then the shinigami jump at the monster and slice it arm followed by a gush of blood out of it wound.

The monster retaliated by punching the shinigami casing her to fly and land close to Karin.

Karin just looked at the bleeding shinigami ans asked "How do we defeat this thing."

"You have to be a shinigami."

"You crazy how can I do that ?"

"Just take my sword and stab yourself in the chest with it."

"Fine." Karin said with a sigh.

Karin then picked up the zanpoktou and said "You better hope this work shinigami.".

"The name is not Shinigami it's Kuchiki Rukia."

'My name is Kurosaki Karin." with those words said she plunge the sword within her body nad a flash of light follow a moment later the flash was gone and Karin stood there with a black sihakusyou on with a pair of straw sandals and a big as hell sword that easily almost twice her size but she held it with ease.

The sword was 3 feet in girth the sword had a guard that look like almost circular it had holes in it with a little distance between the holes. The handle was black and if you look at it closely you could see a flower on the hilt of the blade.

As she brung the sword down her spiritual pressure stop rising and then she charge at the monster with new determination.

After a few minutes later the beast fell with a thud so did Karin her reason different fromthe creature.

Rukia just watch and thought _'I only meant to give her halve of my power not all of it.' _Rukia outfit also change she now wore a white gi with dried blood from her landing. Her spiritual pressure was little to none. She just hope it didn't led to any trouble.

***************************************

Well that's it for this chapter so about Karin sword what would her shiki be. And what about Ichigo should he go along to rescue Rukia or stay until the Arancar Arc like Isshin.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: my way

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

"**Zanpoktou / Inner Hollow talking"**

'_**Zanpoktou / Inner Hollow thoughts'**_

Author's note: Hey reader this is my second chapter to my story. I try to make my story more to the point so I might change thing around a bit so this and that could happen. So read and review. I need a good site for a English to Japanese dictionary or translator.

* * *

(The next morning)

We see Karin in her bed with her dark blue covers and asleep. Well until she heard a "GOOOOODDD MOOOORRRNNNINNNG IIICCCHHHIIIGGOOOOO." followed by a loud crash and some very colorful language.

Karin got up with a groan and thought 'What happened ?'. Then it hit her like a train and she started looking around for Yuzu, but when Karin couldn't find her. She started to worry and but then her worry disappeared when the door open to reveal Yuzu with her usual smile.

"Karin-chan it's time to wake up."

All Karin did was nod and got out of bed and followed Yuzu and stopped at Ichigo's room. She opened the door to her oldest and only brother's room to see Ichigo in a head lock as he try to shove Isshin in his walls.

After a few minutes of watching this; Karin decided to let out a loud whistle that caught a black eyed Isshin and a fuming Ichigo's attention.

"Morning" was all she said and left to go to the kitchen.

Yuzu just sighed and said "Come on Onii-san, Tou-san It's breakfast time."

* * *

(Dinning room)

We see the Kurokai family except Ichigo ,because of the fight he was late for school, eating breakfast.

Karin was sitting quietly in her chair musing over the event that happen the previous night. The only thing that was going in her head was 'Was it real or was it all a dream?'

Then she was broken from her train of thought was when Yuzu started talking.

"Ne(1) Karin-chan," Yuzu started "did you hear a truck went threw our house and surprisingly no one heard it or gotten any injuries."

Isshin nodded in agreement with Yuzu's statement.

All Karin did was sigh but her mind was on red alert. She maybe uninjured but her experience last night said something else.

* * *

(With Ichigo)

We see the orange-hair ex-shinigami walking into his school with his bag behind his shoulder and a care-free attitude. He was dress in the school uniform: a gray long sleeve button up, gray pants.

He was about to turn the corner until he bump into someone.

A girl to be exact and a beauty she is. With long flowing orange hair that reaches the small of her back. A smile that shines like the sun. A body of a goddess. She stood 5'6ཁ with light blue flower hair clips on both sides of her head. Her eyes a smoky gray but radiates endless happiness. She wore a gym uniform which made almost any boy lose their control to their hormones.

She was Inoue Orihime, Ichigo's classmate but he thought was this the same Orihime he saw years ago.

"You could say excuse me or apologize, Ichigo." That voice belong to no other than Arisawa Tatski, Ichigo's and Orihime's friend from their childhood.

She stood a little taller than Orihime, which is about 5'7ཁ. Spiky black hair. Tone muscle that didn't affect her feminine features. She didn't have a big bust as Orihime's (which are huge) breast but adequate for her sport, karate. She wore her school uniform which consist of a grayish short sleeve button up with thigh length skirt.

"Sorry Inoue."

"No problem Kuroski-kun."with that Orihime and Tatski left to what ever they were previously going to.

As Ichigo resumed his path to his home room. He heard a loud yell of "IIIICCCHIIIGGOOOOOO". On instinct he move out of the way.

The sound of a person slamming on the door was what Ichigo heard and knew who this person was.

"What do you want Kiego."

The now dubbed Kiego was on the floor with stars in his eyes. The he shot up and smile. "Ne Ichigo you got a pencil I could borrow ?"

Ichigo was about to respond until he heard a voice full of laughter and he knew who this person was.

"I don't think Ichigo has enough money to buy and give you a pencil every day Mr. Asono, right Ichigo."

"Yep Mizurio is right Kiego."

All Kiego did was cry fake tears and mutter how evil his friend were.

These two are also Ichigo's classmates. Kojima Mizuiro and Asono Kiego these two were the opposites of each other Mizurio was calm and a player. Kiego was hyperactive and act desperate.(2)

Ichigo just shook his head and left those two alone and walked in to home room and sat in his chair. He then turned his head to see a tall bronze skin Mexican with dark long curly locks that cover some of his eyes. Underneath the uniform he wore he looks jacked. He stood a good 6'5ཁ. His face looks like it was sculpted by the best artist.

He is Yasutora Sado. But Ichigo and his friends call him "Chad".

"Oh morning Chad."

"Morning Ichigo." The giant said with a deep voice.

Few minutes later everyone filled the class and home room began.

When he teacher walked in as the bell rang for home room.

After she was done taking attendance she said. "Okay class we have a transfer student with us today. So be nice and listen while she introduce herself."

The teacher then went to open the door and a girl with raven hair walked in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kuchiki Rukia, I'm new here I like rabbit like chappy and I hope we have a good year together." she finish with a smile.

'_That reistu it's barley there but she was that shinigami from yesterday.' _Ichigo thought. He was broken out of his though when the teacher announce that Rukia would be siting next to him.

As she passed by he took a quick glance at her and then turned his attention back to the teacher as class began. But his brain was trying to find a reason why her reitsu is barley there and Karin's is everywhere.

* * *

(End of the school)

We see Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime walking to their respective home.

"Hey wait up for me."

The group turned their head to the location of the voice. They saw Rukia running up to them.

Once she caught up and caught her breathe.

She turned to Ichigo and said "Do you know a Kurosaki Karin ?"

"She's my sister why ?" as he quirked and eyebrow.

"I met her earlier and I would like to met her again if it's ok with you? "

Ichigo just shrug his shoulders and replied "It's not my opinion if Karin want to see her friends or not."

Rukia just smiled and followed Ichigo home.

Chad and Orihime then said their good byes and left.

* * *

(Kurosaki house/clinic)

Ichigo just walked into the house not surprise attack or anything that made him worry a bit. So he raised his guard as he and Rukia walked in the house. Once he went inside the kitchen to get some water for him and Rukia he saw a note that read:

_Ichigo went to buy some groceries be back at 6._

_Make sure Yuzu and Karin do all their homework. -Isshin._

Ichigo just sighedand then went back into the living room with Rukia with two glasses of water.

Once he got into the living room he Rukia that Karin will be home in a half hour so she could watch tv to past the time food is in the fridge and any problems she has he would be upstairs the first door on the right.

With that he left so he could do his homework. Then Rukia turned the tv to a channel and some commercial about chappy the rabbit came on.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

The door open and in came Karin and Yuzu. When Karin came in she notice a ½ empty glass of water ( I'm not a pessimist for thinking like this right?).

'_Ichi-nii must be home; speaking of Ichi-nii I wonder if he could take me along with him next time he go anywhere with Orihime and Chad._(She met Chad when Ichigo came home from highschool, Orihime from the accident with her brother).

She went upstairs to Ichigo's room to see him doing his essay. She knocked on his door to get his attention. Almost instantly his head turned to her. She was about to speak when a voice interrupted her.

"Kurosaki-san your out of ketchup."

Karin turned her head to the person that interrupted her and saw Rukia.

All Karin did was point and started stuttering. Rukia just looked at Karin and smiled that fake smile. She turned to Ichigo and said "Can me and Karin go to the park now ?". All Ichigo did was nod and said "Be home before 5 so she could get ready for dinner."

* * *

(The park)

We see Karin and Rukia in a secluded area of the park.

Karin turned to Rukia and said "What are you doing here ?".

Rukia replied with "Since you have my shinigami powers I can't exterminate the hollows in this town so you have to do my job."

Karin didn't even had time to protest as she was slapped on the forehead by Rukia wearing a red fingerless gloves with a white skull and a blue flame around it.

Karin opened her eyes to see her body on the ground and started to freak out.

After a few second she calmed down. "What did you do to me ?" it was more of a command than a question.

"I remove you from your material body into your spiritual body. So now if a normal person was looking at you they would think your knocked out or asleep. But never mind that now it's your responsibility to purify the hollows and konso the pluses." Rukia said not affected by the tone in the second sentence.

Shaking her head Karin sighed "I don't want to do this I only did it to save my family."

There was a moment of silence the a ringing sound was heard and Rukia pulled out her spirit phone.

"We got a hollow on the other side of the park ".

Once they got to the park they say a giant spider hollow chasing after a kid. Karin was about to attack when Rukia yell " Don't ". Karin turned to her with a surprise look on her face. I thought you only want to save your family this kid is not part of your family why save him. And If you do save him then you have to save the other spirits."

Karin didn't answer nor did she had time to because the kid was about to get devour by the beast.

Karin Ran at top speed towards the beast and sliced it and watch it disappear. She turned to the kid, who flinched at the sight of the huge sword, and said "I won't hurt you want to go to heaven right I'll send you there."

The boy nodded and smile know he was going to a peaceful place.

Karin took the butt of her sword and tapped it on the kid's head and in his place was a hell butterfly.(Black ,red outlines on it's wing.).

Turning to Rukia said "I'll take the job." Rukia smiled in return. "Come on there more hollow we got to kill."

Half an hour latter Karin, in her real body, and Rukia were walking home when they saw Orihime on the floor picking up her groceries.

Karin ran to help her pick them up. The to proceed to ask her what happen. She told them that she was almost hit by a car. Then Karin asked her if she was ok to which she nodded yes. Then she went merrily back to her home.

Unaware of the spirit that was following her. "Orihime" was what it said. Then suddenly a rift in the unoccupied space next to him opened and then he was suddenly pulled in.

***************************************(With Karin and Rukia)

We see Rukia and Karin in the living room. Karin looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:50. _'Goat-chin almost home_(3)_' _Karin thought_ 'better tell Ichi-nii.'_. Karin was about to get up until she heard footsteps coming down the stars. She turn around and saw Ichigo walking into the kitchen.

"Ne Ichi-nii Goat-chin is almost home."

"Really ?"

"Well when he gets home tell him to keep it down." With that Ichigo went back upstairs to do whatever he does upstairs.

Rukia turned to Karin and ask "Are you close to that girl we saw earlier ?"

"You mean Orihime? "

Rukia shook her head yes.

"No not really but Ichi-nii told me that her brother, her only living blood relative, died in our clinic."

"So my theory is correct."

"What theory? "

Rukia then proceed to tell Karin about spirits who don't want to pass on and demi-hollow and the difference between the two.

After the explanation was finish Karin nodded.

They walk home to rest until they get any further news.

* * *

(Orihime and Tatski)

Tatski and Orihime was animatedly talking about stuff anything.

Orihime had on a pink night cloth that consist of a pink long sleeve sweater and a matching pink sweat pants.

Tatski had a short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts.

Tatski had just brung Orihime a bowl of soup.

Suddenly a loud blood-curdling scream was heard.

Then the Orihime's pink bear's head was torn in half.

Orihime ran to get her beheaded teddy bear.

Tatski went to yell at Orihime to tell her to don't go after the bears but then a sudden force came and pushed her down. She close her eyes to make sure it was all her imagination.

She opened her eyes and look at the red blood lust eyes looking back at her she wanted to scream but she can't because the monster sent to a world of unconscious.

* * *

Orihime was opening her eyes to see her body had a chain attached to it. Then she looked around frantically for Tatski and found her on the floor unconscious.

She ran to her but was stopped when Hollow Sora came in front of her. Backing away in fear she ran outside to get away.

But once she got outside her apartment the monster was infront of her.

It hand move and she close her eyes.

Then a scream was heard through the night. Karin stood in her in her shinigami form.

"You ok Orihime? "

Orihime nodded because she was all shaken up.

Karin was about to attack the Hollow but was too late the monster attack her first knocking her a good few feet away.

Karin got on her feet quickly and try to attack it. Her sword made contact with the monster's hide it was although it was a shallow cut it made the monster turn its attention to her.

With a roar it charge at its prey. It hand swung and missed. Karin swung her sword at the Hollow. But the hollow ducked last minute and used it's tail and struck her she fell and was about to get up and attack it again but it went straight towards Orihime.

It had a ice grip and her body and started to squeeze her.

"Orihime."

She looked at the monster in fear and confusion it knows her.

"Why Orihime? "

'_Why what'_

"Why have you stop praying to me."

'Praying what is it talking about ?' Then it hit her. "Onii-San."

" I only stop so your sprit would go to heaven."

"I didn't " he said with anger.

"So that why I came back so I could bring you with me."

Karin sword mad contact with Sora's reptilian skin.

He screech and pulled back.

"If you really her brother," Karin started "you should be protecting her instead of hurting her.

'She forsaken me why should I be protecting her.'

"I'll protect her protect her from the likes of you."

With a fierce roar he launch at Karin but instead of hitting Karin he hit Orihime.

She was crying from pain but not physical but emotion.

"Nii-san stop please."

He was about to strike her again.

But he hesitated and looked at her crying form she looked sad and hurt.

Instead he grab the forgotten zanpoktou and pointed at his neck looked at Orihime ripped of his mask and smiled.

With a finally good-bye he stabbed himself and turned into a hell butterfly.

*************************************** Well that's the chapter.

It was also having an internal battle of making this a single episode/chapter but I will combine two episode to make a chapter. So Read and Review and on Call of Duty 4 I'm a 10th prestige. If you have x-box live my gamertag is Orpheus Knight (two words) and my clan tag if you want to join is Lt.I'll be work on the next chapter. Thanks for reading this you guys are awesome.

Until next time. And Karin's zanpoktou the poll will be up by Friday.


End file.
